In daily work, many people often use office software tools to manage and view various data, from student test scores to corporate financial reports. Popular data analysis office software tools include Microsoft Excel, Apache OpenOffice Calc, LibreOffice, Google Sheets, and Zoho Sheet. (Excel is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation, OpenOffice is a trademark of The Apache Software Foundation, LibreOffice is a registered trademark of The Document Foundation, Google Sheets is a trademark of Google Inc., and Zoho is a registered trademark of Zoho Corporation.) These software tools are generally characterized by the presentation of a tabular spreadsheet in a user interface showing multiple columns and rows in which a user may enter data. It is generally the practice among spreadsheet users to treat each column as an attribute class (e.g., names, ID numbers) and each row as an object having several specific attributes associated with it (e.g., John Smith, 12345).